


In The Moonlight (Special Chapters)

by aicchan



Series: In The Moonlight Universe [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemon, M/M, M/M relathionship, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crack pair
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/pseuds/aicchan
Summary: Saat kau memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia, begitu banyak cara untuk mengungkap seluruh cinta yang kau punya.





	1. Minos x Albafica

Langit di ufuk barat sudah berubah jingga, pertanda kalau sang surya telah letih bersinar dan memberikan panggung utama kepada sang bulan.

Albafica berdiri di beranda kamar dan membiarkan angin menyentuh kulitnya. Sudah lewat dua abad berlalu sejak pertama dia bertemu dengan Minos dan mengarungi kehidupan abadi ini, namun dia tak pernah bosan memandang indahnya senja seperti sekarang.

Ada satu sisi dunia yang tak akan pernah berubah.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **In The Moonlight (Special Edition)** © aicchan

 **Romance** - **Alternate Universe** -

Minos x Albafica

Vampire fic

M for Lemon

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Apa yang kau lamunkan sampai wajahmu serius seperti itu?”

Suara Minos membuat Albafica menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria berambut keperakan itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan piyama handuk. Helai panjang rambutnya tergerai basah, sedikit tidak beraturan.

Minos menghampiri Albafica dan memeluk kekasih hatinya itu dari belakang, “Kau yakin tidak mau pindah dari kota ini?” tanyanya sekali lagi.

“Ya… aku masih suka di sini. Lagipula baru sekali ini kita punya begitu banyak teman di satu tempat.”

“Kau benar. Sesekali menetap dalam waktu lama di satu tempat juga tidak buruk.” Angin berhembus lagi dengan lembut, menebar aroma mawar yang menggoda bagi Minos. Dia merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup leher jenjang Albafica.

“Minos…” Albafica coba melepaskan diri tapi pelukan Minos terlalu erat, “Lepas!! Kau baru saja minum kemarin.”

Tak peduli protes Albafica, Minos tetap mencumbu kulit putih yang sensitif di sana. Perlahan dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Albafica semakin cepat dan suhu tubuhnya meninggi.

“Minos… lepas…”

“Tidak mau.” Sepasang taring muncul di deretan gigi Minos dan dengan cepat menembus kulit tipis Albafica, menyecap darah yang mengalir di nadi _mate_ -nya.

“Nngg!!” Albafica refleks memiringkan kepalanya saat merasakan darahnya terhisap dan cairan panas merasuk dalam tubuhnya. Racun para _vampire_ yang memberikan kekebalan sempurna bagi organ-organ manusia dalam tubuhnya. “Mi… nos…” Albafica mencoba menahan tangan Minos yang kini bergerak menyelinap ke balik kaus yang dia kenakan.

Tapi seolah menganggap penolakan Albafica ini sebagai tantangan, Minos melepaskan taringnya dan mengecup luka yang menutup di leher Albafica. Dia tak akan pernah bisa bosan menikmati aroma mawar yang tercium dari tubuh kekasih tercintanya ini.

“Minos…” Setengah putus asa, Albafica masih mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tetap tak berhasil. Baru saja dia menghela napas dengan maksud membiarkan sang _vampire_ berlaku sesukanya, bel pintu apartemen mereka berbunyi nyaring. Awalnya Minos tak mempedulikan suara itu, namun bunyi bel itu makin menjadi seperti ditekan berulang kali dalam waktu singkat.

Mengumpat, Minos melepaskan Albafica dan menuju ke pintu depan untuk melabrak siapa pun yang berani datang menganggu ketenangan mereka.

Albafica sendiri membenahi pakaiannya. Tempat yang disentuh Minos barusan terasa panas. Lalu dia pun mengikuti Minos keluar kamar. _Vampire_ berambut perak panjang itu tampak berkacak pinggang pada Milo yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Bocah… apa maumu?”

Milo menyodorkan sebuah undangan berwarna biru, “Kalian datang ya ke pesta kami.”

“Pesta?” Minos menerima undangan itu, “Pesta apa? Kurang kerjaan sekali kalian.”

“Pesta wisuda Kanon dan Saga. Kalian harus datang!! Kalau tidak, aku akan menghantui tempat ini setiap malam.”

Yakin kalau Milo bisa benar-benar nekad melakukan ancamannya, akhirnya Minos menghela napas dan menerima undangan itu, “Kapan? Di mana?”

Milo menjawab dengan isyarat telunjuknya mengarah ke bawah, “Acara reminya sih di apartemen ini sabtu malam besok, tapi setelah itu akan ada pesta di penginapan milik Kardia. Kalian berdua – harus – datang!!” setelah ultimatum sepihak itu, Milo berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Minos yang membanting pintu depannya.

Mendengar suara tawa, Minos memandang Albafica yang  berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka, “Ada yang lucu?”

Si cantik berambut biru langit itu menggeleng, “Tidak. Hanya saja… menyegarkan melihat interaksimu dan Milo. Biarpun marah-marah, tapi kau selalu menuruti kemauan anak itu.”

Minos mendengus lalu duduk di sofa dan menjadikan meja di sana sebagai sandaran kakinya, “Mau bagaimana lagi, dia itu sepertinya punya kemampuan untuk membuat orang tunduk padanya.”

“Kurasa bukan begitu.” Albafica beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri Minos dan dia pun berdiri di belakang _vampire_ itu lalu meletakkan tangannya di kedua pundak Minos, “Kurasa kau selalu menuruti apa maunya karena kau sayang padanya.”

“Hah?” Minos memandang kekasih hatinya, “Aku? Sayang padanya?”

Albafica tersenyum, “Andai aku baru mengenalmu kemarin, aku tak akan pernah berkomentar seperti ini, tapi aku sudah terlalu mengenalmu, Minos.”

Minos memandang kota New York yang tampak di luar jendela, “Kau pikir begitu?”

“Setidaknya itu yang selalu kulihat. Kau sama sayangnya pada Milo, seperti Kardia dan Asmita.” Albafica membiarkan jemarinya digenggam oleh Minos, “Ya—meski cara penyampaian kalian berbeda.”

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Minos menanggapi ucapan Albafica, “Mungkin kau benar.”

“Tentu saja aku benar.” Albafica beralih duduk si sandaran tangan sofa itu, tak menolak saat Minos merangkul pinggangnya, “Kalau kau tidak sayang pada Milo, mungkin anak itu tidak akan hidup sampai sekarang karena terlalu sering menganggumu. Kau juga cemas padanya, kan, saat dia masih belum bersama dengan Kanon?”

Minos bersandar pada Albafica, “Kau itu… selalu yang paling tahu tentang aku.”

“Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mendampingimu, hah? Sambil menutup mata juga aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan.”

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah Minos, “Aku jadi ingat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Aroma mawar yang mengusik penciumanku sejak aku tiba di kotamu. Lalu sambutan pertamamu padaku yang berupa sabetan pedang. Itu kenangan tak terlupakan, Albafica.”

“Hah! Itu salahmu sendiri. Aku paling tidak suka orang sombong sepertimu. _Well_ , kau juga bukan ‘orang’ sih.”

Minos tertawa, “Ekspresimu saat diberitahu kalau aku adalah _vampire_ sungguh membuatku terpesona.” _Vampire_ berambut keperakan itu menatap lurus mata Albafica, “Hanya kau satu-satunya manusia yang berani menatapku secara langsung, tanpa gentar, tanpa rasa takut, walau kau tahu aku adalah _vampire_ berdarah murni.” Dia meraih tangan Albafica dan mengecup jemari lentik itu, “Sejak bertemu denganmu, duniaku sempurna. Tapi mendapatkanmu itu butuh perjuangan, salah sedikit, sepertinya aku bisa saja terbunuh.”

Ada rona merah di pipi Albafica saat itu. Dia teringat bagaimana dulu sekali, dia diculik oleh sekelompok _vampire_ liar untuk memancing Minos. Saat itu Albafica tak yakin Minos akan datang, namun perkiraannya salah, Minos, seorang diri datang ke sarang para _vampire_ liar dan melawan pulihan _vampire_ ganas itu seorang diri. Walaupun Minos adalah _vampire_ sejati, tapi melawan puluhan _vampire_ liar bukanlah pekara mudah, meski akhirnya dia menang, Minos mengalami luka parah yang membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kendali. Tapi _vampire_ itu masih terus mencemaskannya, bertanya apakah _vampire_ liar itu melukainya.

“Kenapa kau malah diam?” Minos memainkan jemari Albafica.

Albafica menggeleng pelan, “Hanya teringat apa yang kau ucapkan padaku waktu itu.”

Mengerti ‘waktu’ mana yang dimaksud oleh _mate_ -nya, Minos tersenyum. Dia mengecup punggung tangan Albafica dan memandang wajah kekasihnya, “Walau aku harus melawan seisi dunia, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku mendapatkanmu.”

“— _Stalker_.”

Mereka saling berbagi senyum sebelum berbagi satu ciuman lembut. Tapi Albafica segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan diri dari Minos, membuat sang _vampire_ mengerang protes.

“Oh, Ayolah, Albafica!!”

Tapi Albafica tak terpancing, “Aku masih harus menyelesaikan novelku. Setelah itu… semua terserah kau.”

Mendengar itu, Minos tersenyum tipis, “Terserah aku. Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan peduli meski kau protes nanti.”

“Tidak akan.” Kata Albafica sebelum berbalik dan menuju ke ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Minos yang kini duduk sambil bersenandung.

.

.

Sabtu malam pun tiba, tapi Minos  tak datang ke undangan pesta Milo di apartemen. Dia dan Albafica memutuskan untuk langsung menuju ke penginapan milik Kardia. Sampai di penginapan khusus bagi mereka yang memiliki hubungan dengan dunia di luar nalar manusia biasa itu, keduanya melihat kalau penginapan itu cukup ramai.

Selayak rumah sendiri, Minos langsung masuk ke dalam dan melihat Camus sedang membaca buku di ruang tengah.

“Ah… Minos, Albafica, kalian datang.” Sapa _mate_ Kardia itu.

“Tentu saja. Si bocah bisa benar-benar menghantuiku kalau sampai aku tidak datang.” Minos duduk di sofa dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Albafica. Kenapa sepi sekali?”

“Kardia dan yang lain sedang belanja untuk acara nanti malam. Shura dan Hyoga… ku rasa ada di rumah mereka.”

Yang di maksud dengan rumah adalah bangunan kecil yang di dirikan tak jauh dari bangunan utama di ‘penginapan’ ini. Dibangun khusus untuk dua _hunter_ yang tinggal di sini agar mereka merasa lebih nyaman dan betah dari pada harus tinggal di ‘kamar’ penginapan itu.

Tak seberapa lama, Kardia muncul bersama Asmita dan Defteros, mereka bertiga membawa banyak sekali kantung belanjaan.

“Kalian sudah datang.” Kardia meletakkan dua kantung kertas besar yang dia bawa di meja dapur.

Minos memandang sobat karibnya sejak dulu itu. Kalau ada orang yang baru mengenal si rambut biru itu, mereka pasti menyangka kalau Kardia adalah manusia biasa. Tingkah polah _vampire_ sejati yang satu itu sangat luwes, apalagi kalau sedang memasak.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan di bawah sini, Minos berdiri dan mengajak Albafica ke kamar mereka di sana. Tak perlu bertanya, Minos yakin kamarnya masih tetap ada dan pasti selalu terawat. Dia sudah hafal benar kebiasaan Kardia, apalagi Asmita. Bagi mereka, ‘keluarga’ adalah segalanya.

Benar saja, kamar mereka di lantai dua tampak rapi, jelas sekali kalau selalu dibersihkan secara berkala. Minos langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, sedangkan Albafica duduk di sebelahnya.

“Kau tidak mau membantu mereka?” tanya Albafica.

“Hmph! Kita kan tamu. Untuk apa ikut repot?” Minos meraih pergelangan tangan Albafica dan menariknya hingga pemuda itu jatuh di atas badannya, “Lagipula aku masih ingin menagih janjimu kemarin itu. Novelmu sudah selesai, kan?” dia menyeringai.

Albafica menghela napas, “Kau itu tetap saja seenaknya.”  Tapi toh pemuda bertahi lalat di bawah matanya itu tak menolak saat bibir Minos mengunci bibirnya dalam satu ciuman yang tak singkat. Jemari Albafica mencengkram kemeja yang dikenakan Minos, mencoba untuk menahan suaranya mengingat seisi rumah ini memiliki indra yang sangat tajam.

Merasakan kegelisahan _mate_ -nya, Minos melepaskan Albafica dan mengusap sisi wajah pemuda itu, “Kita lanjutkan di rumah saja.”

“Tapi…”

“Aku hanya tidak mau mereka ikut menikmati suaramu.”

Albafica langsung berdiri saat Minos terkekeh, “Terserah kau sajalah!” pemuda itu berbalik dan menuju pintu, “Aku bantu mereka dulu.”

Pintu tertutup –atau tepatnya sedikit dibanting- meninggalkan Minos yang masih tertawa geli. Sejak dulu dia memang suka sekali menggoda Albafica.

Sejak pertama menghirup aroma mawar yang membuat seluruh indranya menjadi belipat kali lebih sensitif dan begitu dia bertemu dengan pemilik aroma itu, dunia menghilang. Semua seolah berputar dengan sosok pemuda berambut biru langit di hadapannya itu sebagai porosnya. Sosok angkuh yang begitu mempesona, cantik dan berduri, mirip benar seperti bunga mawar. Minos selalu suka wajah Albafica yang selalu tampak kesal tapi juga merona merah setiap kali digoda. Sang bangsawan yang selalu ada dalam perlindungan tertinggi, nyaris tak tersentuh, membuat Minos semakin ingin mendapatkannya.

Tak peduli pada sikap dingin dan juga aura permusuhan yang ditebar oleh Albafica, Minos tak menyerah. Bagaimana dia bisa menyerah jika dunianya kini hanya berisi satu orang saja? Minos tak peduli seberapa sering Albafica memalingkan wajahnya kesal tiap kali mereka bertemu muka. Minos juga tak peduli berapa kali pun dia berhadapan dengan bilah-bilah pedang tajam dari pengawal Albafica kalau dia berani menyentuh sosok rupawan itu.

Sampai akhirnya dia bisa memiliki sang mawar, Minos merasa hidupnya sempurna. Dia tak menginginkan apa-apa lagi selama makhluk terindah di dunia ini ada di sisinya.

Minos juga masih ingat awal masa hubungan mereka sebagai _vampire_ - _mate_ , setelah mereka meninggalkan tanah kelahiran Albafica untuk berkelana. Walau mereka sudah resmi saling memiliki, Albafica masih sering bersikap dingin padanya, bahkan memberlakukan aturan kalau Minos tak boleh menyentuhnya kecuali saat dia merasa haus.

Dan kesabaran Minos memang berbuah manis. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan saat hubungannya dan Albafica menjadi lebih dekat hingga akhirnya dia bisa memiliki pemuda itu seutuhnya. Jiwa dan raganya. Untuk itu, Minos berterima kasih pada Lune yang ternyata bisa membuat Albafica merasa cemburu setiap kali Minos bicara dengan _vampire_ yang sering datang memberikan laporan tentang pergerakan kelompok _vampire_ di daerah yang mereka singgahi.

“Benar-benar tidak pernah membosankan, dia itu.” Minos masih merebahkan diri, memandang langit-langitu kamar dan merasakan hembusan angin yang masuk dari jendela. Dia mendengar suara-suara dari arah dapur, sepertinya acara masak memasak sudah dimulai. Jauh di dalam hutan, Minos bisa merasakan keberadaan Lune.

“Kemarilah! Milo pasti akan lebih senang kalau kau datang.” Ucap Minos seakan Lune ada tepat di sebelahnya, dia selalu tahu kalau _vampire_ itu akan bisa mendengarnya, kapan pun, di mana pun. Minos sendiri tak menyangka Lune akan jadi begini setia padanya, padahal Minos hanya sekali menyelamatkannya saat _vampire_ itu diserang sekelompok _hunter_. Tapi ya… memiliki satu lagi yang  bisa dipercaya bukanlah hal jelek.

.

Malam beranjak larut dihias bulan sabit pucat, mengiringi pesta yang masih berlangsung sangat meriah. Minos mau tak mau jadi terseret aura bahagia yang melingkupi tempat itu. Tenang rasanya memikirkan kalau keadaan saat ini aman terkendali. Ya… tidak seratus persen juga, masih ada beberapa kelompok _vampire_ liar yang suka mengacau, tapi semua bisa dibereskan tanpa hambatan berarti. Setelah waktu beranjak lepas dari tengah malam, Minos dan Albafica berpamitan untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka di kota. Kali ini Minos harus membutakan mata dari tatapan Milo yang mengusulkan ide untuk berpesta sampai pagi yang disetujui oleh semua yang ada di sana. Andai Minos tak ingat janji Albafica padanya, dia juga pasti akan menyetujui usulan itu. Tapi sayangnya, kesempatan untuk menghabiskan sisa malam ini bersama Albafica terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan begitu saja. Maka Minos dan Albafica pun meninggalkan lahan penginapan yang luas itu untuk kembali ke rumah mereka yang berada di jantung kota New York.

Seperti biasa, mereka lebih memilih beranda sebagai pintu masuk. Rasanya hanya beberapa kali dalam seminggu mereka memakai jalur normal, melalui pintu utama gedung itu. Keadaan di dalam masih gelap gulita karena mereka memang tak menyalakan lampu saat pergi tadi, namun sekarang semua itu tak penting, yang ada dalam pikiran Minos hanyalah Albafica dan apa yang akan mereka nikmati malam ini.

“Minos!” Albafica sedikit tersentak saat mendadak Minos memeluknya dari belakang dan tanpa peringatan langsung membenamkan taring di lehernya. Tubuh Albafica bisa dipastikan akan merosot jatuh andai tak ditopang oleh kedua tangan Minos. Albafica memejamkan mata, membiarkan Minos meminum darahnya, dan tak hanya itu, sang _vampire_ pun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya.

Albafica menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu hisapan Minos berubah menjadi serangkai kecupan ringan di sepanjang leher dan pundaknya.

“Tak usah menahan dirimu, Albafica… di sini hanya ada kita.” Minos melepaskan kemeja putih dari tubuh _mate_ -nya, menampakkan tubuh yang begitu sempurna bagi Minos. Dia pun kembali menjelajahi tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan perlahan. Menyecap manis aroma mawar yang tercium dan merasakan kulit Albafica yang begitu halus. Mungkin kulit wanita pun tak sebanding dengan kulit Albafica.

Minos memutar tubuh Albafica, sejenak memandang paras yang pasti akan sanggup mempesona kaum adam dan hawa. Memikirkan kalau kesempurnaan ini adalah miliknya, Minos tersenyum dan merangkul pinggang Albafica saat dia kembali menikmati bibir yang menggoda.

Tangan Albafica pun tak hanya diam, satu per satu dia juga melepas kemeja yang dikenakan Minos, sudah tak ingin membohongi diri kalau dia juga merindukan sentuhan sang kekasih.

“Hmm? Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabaran.” Minos menggoda dengan menciumi belakang telinga Albafica dan tersenyum merasakan reaksi dari _mate_ -nya itu.

“Jangan… banyak bicara!” Albafica menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Minos dan membungkam _vampire_ itu dengan bibirnya.

Tak melepaskan diri, sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ itu menuju ke kamar tidur mereka, tanpa repot untuk menyalakan lampu. Saat punggungnya menyentuh kasur yang empuk, Albafica baru menyadari kalau sisa pakaian yang dia kenakan telah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Sungguh, sentuhan ringan seperti ini saja sudah mampu membuatnya hilang pikiran.

Albafica tak kuasa menahan suaranya begitu bibir Minos menjelajahi tubuhnya, mulai leher hingga ujung kakinya. Kecupan demi kecupan dari Minos membuat tubuh Albafica seolah membara. Jemarinya tenggelam dalam rambut Minos yang tengah menikmati keutuhan dirinya. Vocal tanpa arti memantul di dinding-dinding kamar itu, mengisi kegelapan dengan kehangatan.

“Mi… nos…” Albafica mengerang pelan saat ada yang menginvasi tubuhnya. Sekali, dua kali, sampai yang ketiga kali, pemuda berambut sebiru langit itu memasrahkan diri seutuhnya pada sang kekasih, jantungnya berdegup cepat seiring gerakan Minos….

Minos memandang sosok Albafica yang terkulai di tempat tidur dengan napas tersengal dan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya setelah Minos berhasil membuat kekasihnya itu meneriakkan namanya. Jemari Minos menelusuri bentuk tubuh Albafica. Lehernya yang jenjang, pundaknya yang kecil, pinggangnya yang ramping, disempurnakan dengan otot yang terbentuk halus, menjadikan Albafica bagai pahatan dewata yang menjelma hidup.

Sekali lagi mereka berbagi satu ciuman panas membara. Minos berusaha untuk sedikit menahan dirinya agar tak menyakiti Albafica. Dia ingin menikmati ini perlahan… sangat perlahan. Tapi niatnya sedikit goyah saat kedua tangan Albafica memeluknya erat dan merasakan napas panas pemuda itu menyentuh kulitnya. Minos membalas pelukan itu saat dia terjerat oleh panas tubuh _mate_ -nya.

Merasakan tubuh Albafica yang mengejang dalam pelukannya dan juga kuku-kuku yang terbenam di kulit punggungnya, Minos mengecup bibir pemuda itu untuk mengalihkannya dari sakit yang pasti terasa. Dan hingga jarak di antara mereka menjadi tiada, eksistensi mereka menjadi satu hal mutlak yang tak bisa digeser oleh apapun.

Suara lirih Albafica sanggup menghapus total keinginan Minos untuk mencicipi kemesraan ini dengan perlahan. Geraknya yang semula konstan dengan segera berubah cepat dan mendominasi. Albafica mencoba mengimbangi dengan sedikit lebih agresif, tapi dia tetap membiarkan Minos yang memegang kendali. Sepasang kekasih abadi itu menenggelamkan diri dalam kegilaan sesaat untuk melepas hasrat akan sentuhan sang kekasih. Untuk menghilangkan dahaga akan satu momen di mana dunia hanya berisi mereka berdua. Panas tubuh mereka menyatu dalam kulit-kulit yang basah dan helai-helai rambut yang menempel pasrah.

Laju waktu tak dipedulikan oleh mereka, meski pedar fajar mulai mengintip di ufuk timur, baik Minos maupun Albafica masih enggan untuk melepaskan diri. Jemari mereka masih bertaut, sejuta kata cinta tak bosan mengalun dari bibir-bibir yang telah menyecap manisnya keintiman yang telah mereka bagi sejak ratusan tahun lalu.

Minos memeluk Albafica erat saat sekali lagi namanya mengalun begitu merdu dari bibir belahan jiwanya ini. Lalu dia melepaskan Albafica membiarkan pemuda berambut biru panjang itu berbaring. Minos mengusap wajah Albafica yang memerah, disibaknya poni Albafica yang menempel di wajahnya karena keringat. Singkat dia mengecup bibir Albafica dan menyuruh pujaan hatinya itu untuk tidur.

Nyaman dalam pelukan Minos, Albafica memejamkan matanya dan segera larut dalam tidur yang lelap. Minos sendiri cukup mendengarkan napas Albafica  yang mulai teratur juga detak jantungnya yang perlahan kembali normal.

Kesunyian itu membuat Minos teringat saat pertama kali dia mengklaim tubuh Albafica sebagai miliknya. Itu adalah kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Dia masih ingat detail kejadian malam itu juga reaksi Albafica yang sangat menyegarkan di pagi harinya.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Minos dan dia pun mengecup puncak kepala Albafica, “Bahkan keabadian pun terasa singkat jika dia menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Albafica.”

Kegelapan telah berganti dengan cahaya pagi yang hangat. Kota mulai terbangun dan diisi hiruk pikuk harian di kejauhan. Namun itu tak mengusik kedamaian yang terasa di antara _vampire_ - _mate_ itu. Minos memejamkan mata meski tak tidur, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya merasa rileks dan tenang dalam balutan aroma yang paling wangi di muka bumi ini.

Kebahagiaan ini… sempurna.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	2. Defteros x Asmita

Hujan rintik-rintik membasahi pagi di sebuah kota kecil dekat laut yang ada di Itali. Bukan tanpa alasan Defteros dan Asmita kini ‘terdampar’ di kota asing itu. Mereka berdua ada di sana karena ‘diusir’ paksa oleh Kardia, dengan bantuan Aspros. Karena menurut dua orang itu, Defteros dan Asmita butuh ‘waktu pribadi’ mereka sendiri.

Selama lima tahun hubungan mereka, tak sekali pun pasangan _vampire_ - _mate_ itu pergi ke suatu tempat sendiri. Padahal Milo dan Kanon sudah sering sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua. Entah di dalam kota atau pun pergi belibur ke suatu tempat. Maka itu, Aspros dan Kardia berinisiatif untuk memaksa Defteros juga Asmita untuk sejenak melupakan dunia dan menikmati waktu mereka.

Dengan bantuan Minos yang meminjamkan sebuah rumah pantai miliknya, akhirnya Defteros dan Asmita dikirim ke Itali dengan ancaman kalau mereka tak akan diizinkan masuk rumah jika sudah kembali sebelum dua bulan berlalu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **In The Moonlight** © aicchan

 **Romance** - **Alternate Universe** -

Defteros x Asmita

Vampire fic

M for Lemon

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Asmita duduk di sofa seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang setengah basah. Mereka kehujanan di tengah jalan saat baru kembali berbelanja ke pasar terdekat. Meski hujan hanya gerimis, tapi angin berhembus cukup kencang, mungkin akan datang badai.

Tak lama, Defteros datang membawa secangkir teh hangat dan duduk di sebelah Asmita, “Kau mau?” Pria muda itu menawarkan cangkir yang dia bawa, tapi Asmita menggeleng.

“Kau minum saja! Aku tidak kedinginan.” Ujar Asmita.

“Memang tidak dingin sih. Tapi kan lumayan bikin santai. Serius kau tidak mau?”

Asmita menggeleng lagi dan Defteros tak memaksa.

Mereka diam memandang laut yang tampak di balik dinding kaca rumah pantai milik Minos itu. Bukan hanya rumah pantai saja sebenarnya yang menjadi milik Minos, tapi juga pantai kecil berpasir putih nan indah di luar sana juga adalah milik sang _vampire_ berambut keperakan itu. Rumah pantai ini pun termasuk rumah mewah yang dindingnya hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca. Di bagian belakang pemandangannya adalah hutan nan asri, sedang di bagian depan laut tak terbatas memanja mata mereka.

Rumah pantai ini terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai bawah berupa _loft_ luas, ruang tanpa dinding pembatas dan hanya menggunakan furnitur sebagai batas antar ruangan. Dapur, ruang makan, ruang santai menjadi satu dengan ornamen kayu lembut yang membuat suasana terasa nyaman. Bagian samping rumah itu ada sebuah kolam renang berbentuk bulat dan ada dua buah kursi malas dari rotan yang di tata menghadap langsung pada laut. Lantai atas hanya ada kamar pribadi juga beranda luar yang juga menghadap ke laut.

Sungguh, Defteros harus mengakui kalau selera Minos untuk urusan tempat tinggal memang sangatlah mewah. Sama seperti apartemen _vampire_ itu di New York. Padahal Defteros dan Asmita lebih suka tempat yang sederhana, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sudah diancam sedemikian rupa sampai tak bisa melawan dan akhirnya menurut saja untuk berlibur selama dua bulan di tempat ini.

Tapi tidak apalah, sesekali menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Asmita bukanlah hal buruk, kan?

Defteros merangkul pundak Asmita yang langsung bersandar di pundaknya, “Badanmu dingin. Kau haus?”

“Hanya sedikit.”

Sebelah tangan Defteros menggenggam jemari kekasih pirangnya itu, “Tak usah memaksakan diri! Kau bisa bilang kapanpun kalau kau haus.”

“Sungguh… tidak apa-apa. Lagipula… kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh ke sini.”

Pria berkulit hitam itu tersenyum, “Jangan meremehkan _mate_ -mu. Segini saja sih tidak akan membuatku lelah.” Defteros melepaskan jemari Asmita dan menangkup sisi wajah _vampire_ berwajah kalem di sisinya lalu mereka berbagi satu kecupan yang manis.

Seluruh indra Asmita bereaksi pada sentuhan pasangan hidupnya itu. Rasanya dia menjadi orang yang sangat egois dan hanya menginginkan Defteros sebagai miliknya seorang.

Keduanya saling melepaskan diri begitu ponsel milik Defteros berdering nyaring. Pria berambut biru itu mengambil gadgetnya yang sejak tadi tergeletak di meja. Di layar tertera nama Aspros, membuat Defteros langsung menerima panggilan itu.

 _“Hei, apa kabar kalian?”_ suara Aspros terdengar samar karena suara ramai di belakangnya. Defteros menebak kakak kembarnya itu ada di pinggir jalan.

“’Apa kabar’ apanya? Kami baru saja sampai.” Jawab Defteros.

Terdengar suara tawa dari sebrang sana, _“Maaf maaf… Habisnya ini kali pertama kau pergi liburan berdua. Aku jadi sedikit tidak tenang.”_

“Maksudmu?”

_“Ya… siapa tahu saja mendadak kalian jadi canggung.”_

Defteros memutar bola matanya, “Kalau kau berniat mengganggu, lebih baik tidak usah telepon.”

Aspros tertawa lagi, _“Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggu bulan madu kalian.”_

“Aspros!!”

 _“Sampai jumpa. Nikmati waktu kalian sepuasnya. Jangan buru-buru pulang, ya!”_ Aspros pun segera memutus sambungan itu sebelum Defteros bisa berkomentar.

Asmita tertawa kecil mendengar interaksi saudara kembar itu, “Kalian ini tidak berubah, ya. Tetap saja akrab.”

Defteros meletakkan lagi ponselnya di meja, “Ya… mau bagaimana lagi. Namanya juga kembar.” Dia memandang bola mata Asmita, “Kau yakin tak mau minum?”

“Tidak. Sungguh. Aku tidak begitu haus sampai tidak bisa menahan diri.”

Sekilas Defteros mengecup bibir Asmita, “Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku buatkan makan malam. Kau mau?”

Mereka pun menuju ke dapur dan membongkar belanjaan yang dibeli tadi setelah mereka selesai menata barang. Entah pengaruh Kardia atau mereka hanya ingin sesuatu yang simple, Defteros pun akhirnya membuat omelet dengan resep khas penginapan yang menjadi menu andalan Kardia. Lima tahun hidup dan mengurus penginapan menbuat Defteros jadi sedikit lebih lihai memasak, meski kemampuannya masih kalah jauh dari Asmita, apalagi Kardia.

Kadang  Defteros heran, kenapa para _vampire_ berdarah murni justru lebih jago memasak daripada dia yang terlahir sebagai manusia biasa?

Setelah dua porsi omelet matang dan dua coklat hangat tersaji di mug, mereka membawanya ke meja makan dan menikmati santapan itu seraya memandang hujan yang turun semakin deras. Usai makan, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Mereka berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur yang lebih nyaman dan akhirnya merebahkan diri di tempat tidur yang sangat nyaman. Rasanya sedikit aneh ada di tempat yang asing ini, tapi selama mereka bersama, semua bukan masalah.

Asmita berbaring di sisi Defteros, menjadikan pundak pria itu sebagai alas kepalanya. Sebelah tangan Defteros merangkulnya dengan erat dan Asmita membiarkan pria itu memainkan rambutnya.

“Kau bisa tidur kalau kau mengantuk.” Ujar Asmita sambil memeluk pinggang Defteros.

“Mm-hm… rasanya sayang kalau melewatkan malam seperti ini. Lagipula aku tidak mengantuk.”

Jemari mereka kembali bertaut dan membiarkan keheningan yang nyaman datang menyelimuti di malam ini. Suara air hujan yang membentur kaca jendela terdengar seperti alunan lagu yang sangat merdu. Asmita memejamkan matanya, lebih fokus mendengarkan detak jantung Defteros yang teratur, irama yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

Defteros merasakan perubahan emosi Asmita dan dia memandang sang _vampire_ berparas rupawan itu, lalu dia mengubah posisinya dan duduk  di kasur empuk itu, “Badanmu semakin dingin.”

Asmita menurut saat Defteros membimbingnya untuk duduk. Dia juga tak melawan begitu Defteros menyentuh belakang kepalanya dan  memeluknya erat hingga wajah Asmita ada tepat di leher Defteros. Aroma darah mengusik penciuman Asmita dan membuat sepasang taring muncul di jajaran giginya. _Vampire_ berambut pirang panjang itu bisa merasakan tubuh _mate_ -nya sedikit tersentak saat taring Asmita menghujam lehernya. Darah segar yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya menghidupkan kembali raga Asmita yang mulai membeku. Detak jantungnya mulai terdengar seirama dengan detak jantung Defteros, begitu juga dengan panas tubuh mereka.

Saat hendak melepaskan gigitannya di leher Defteros, gerakan Asmita tertahan oleh telapak tangan Defteros yang ada di kepalanya, seolah meminta agar dia tak menahan diri dan menuntaskan dahaganya. Asmita pun kembali memejamkan mata, membiarkan darah Defteros mengalir dalam nadinya.

Asmita sedikit mengerang saat merasakan tangan Defteros menyusuri punggungnya dan berhenti di pinggangnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar sudah tak merasa haus, lebih dari itu, tubuhnya merespon semua sentuhan Defteros tanpa perlu perintah dari otaknya.

“Defteros…”

“Hmm? Kenapa? Kau keberatan?” Defteros membaringkan Asmita memandang sepasang mata biru yang telah memikat hatinya sejak awal perjumpaan mereka dulu.

Sang _vampire_ itu menggeleng, tak mau berdusta pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia ingin ada dalam pelukan Defteros. Asmita memejamkan mata saat bibir mereka bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman dalam. Dia membiarkan Defteros merebahkan tubuhnya dan sedikit menindihnya. Asmita juga tak coba melawan begitu Defteros melepaskan setiap kancing piyama yang dia pakai dan menyibak kain halus itu.

Jemari Defteros menyusuri bentuk tubuh pujaan hatinya, perlahan dia bisa merasakan perubahan irama pada napas dan detak jantung Asmita. Memadu kasih setelah sang _vampire_ meminum darahnya selalu menjadi satu sesi yang berbeda. Suara Asmita terdengar samar saat Defteros menyingkirkan kain terakhir yang dikenakannya.

Defteros memandang wajah Asmita yang dihias rona merah tipis, dia tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya, “Kau tahu… di sini hanya ada kita berdua. Kau tidak perlu menahan diri.” Deru hujan di luar sana pun segera tertutup oleh merdunya suara Asmita yang tertangkap oleh telinga Defteros.

Kedua tangan Asmita memeluk erat tubuh Defteros begitu dia merasakan tubuh mereka mulai menyatu. Napasnya sedikit tersengal seolah ini adalah kali pertama mereka melewatkan malam berdua. Kecupan Defteros di bibirnya membuat Asmita semakin terseret arus yang memabukkan. Seluruh indranya berpusat pada setiap gerak Defteros, hembusan napasnya, tetes peluhnya. Tubuhnya seolah terbakar dari dalam, hampir sama seperti reaksi di kala dia merasa haus, namun kali ini bukan darah yang dia inginkan. Yang diinginkan olehnya adalah Defteros… hanya Defteros.

Sampai akhirnya seluruh dunia berubah menjadi putih tanpa noda yang kemudian dihias warna-warna sempurna. Asmita membiarkan dirinya lebur dalam pelukan Defteros, mengikuti irama yang dibawa sang kekasih, menarikan lantunan jiwa yang haus akan kebersamaan ini. Vokal tanpa arti menjadi nyanyian di setiap titik tertinggi kesatuan mereka. Entah sudah berapa kali nama Defteros meluncur dari bibir Asmita, entah sudah berapa kali Defteros membawanya melambung tinggi, membiarkan kabut pekat membutakan akalnya dan berpegang pada insting semata….

Asmita mengerang pelan saat Defteros melepaskan pelukannya. Tubuhnya masih terasa penuh oleh jejak yang ditinggalkan Defteros. Ada sedikit dahaga merambat dalam dirinya. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali mereka bercinta setelah Asmita meminum darah Defteros.

Melihat sepasang taring Asmita, Defteros mengecup pipi _vampire_ -nya dan sekali lagi membiarkan darahnya dihisap oleh sosok yang telah memberinya keabadian. Memberinya waktu untuk mencintai sosok rupawan ini selamanya.

Tetes air masih deras tersapu angin, tapi itu tak mengganggu kenyamanan sepasang insan yang kini berbaring bersebelahan. Sekali lagi Asmita menjadikan bahu bidang Defteros sebagai alas kepalanya dan membiarkan lengan kekar Defteros memeluknya erat. Mendengar napas yang teratur, Asmita tahu kalau Defteros sudah lelap. Asmita sendiri memejamkan matanya. Meski _vampire_ tak butuh tidur, tapi Asmita menemukan kedamaian tersendiri tiap kali dia memejamkan mata dan ada begini dekat dengan Defteros. Ada di dekat _mate_ -nya, Asmita bisa membiarkan tubuhnya tidur selayak manusia biasa.

Malam yang seperti ini adalah malam yang tak  bercela bagi mereka.

.

.

Saat pagi datang, hujan sudah reda dan matahari bersinar cerah. Defteros mengajak Asmita untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di pantai, menikmati siraman matahari yang hangat. Keduanya berjalan seraya bergandengan tangan, menyusuri bibir pantai dan membiarkan ombak membasahi kaki mereka yang tak dialasi apapun.

“Tempat ini luar biasa indah.” Defteros memandang air laut yang sangat jernih, “Rasanya jadi ingin berenang.”

“Berenang saja kalau kau mau. Aku tunggu di sini.”

“Kau tidak mau berenang? Sayang sekali.”

“Aku… tidak suka kalau rambutku kena air laut. Lengketnya susah hilang.”

Mendengar itu, Defteros tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Asmita menjadi kesal.

“Kenapa tertawa?”

Defteros tertawa sampai perutnya terasa sakit, “Maaf… maaf… aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau tipe yang perhatian pada rambutmu.”

Wajah Asmita memerah, “Apa yang aneh. Lagipula…”

Suara Asmita yang mendadak menghilang membuat Defteros harus sedikit membungkuk agar dia bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Asmita. Dan sekali lagi dia tertawa, meski tak sekencang yang pertama, “Ya… kau benar. Aku memang suka rambutmu yang tergerai seperti ini.” Defteros meraih rambut Asmita dan mengecupnya singkat sebelum membiarkan helai halus itu meluncur meninggalkan jarinya.

“Kalau begitu lupakan tentang berenang dan lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan di kota. Bagaimana?”

Kali ini Asmita mengangguk dan mereka kembali ke dalam rumah hanya untuk mengambil jaket dan juga memakai sepatu mereka.

Jarak dari pantai menuju kota hanya dua puluh menit berjalan kaki. Sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ itu berjalan santai seraya menikmati pemandangan yang luar biasa yang jelas tak bisa mereka dapatkan di New York. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kota dan segera menuju ke jalanan yang penuh berisi kios-kios yang menjual mulai sayuran hingga jajanan.

Defteros membeli dua potong pie apel dan memakannya bersama Asmita. Satu dua kali mereka berhenti di kios yang menjul souvenir. Kota ini memang salah satu tujuan wisata, jadi banyak sekali wisatawan asing yang tampak di sana.

“Lihat! Ini lucu sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita beli untuk oleh-oleh?” Defteros menunjuk sebuah boneka kayu. “Bisa untuk pajangan di penginapan juga.”

Asmita jadi teringat penginapan yang mereka kelola bersama Kardia dan Camus. Penginapan itu jadi lebih besar. Beberapa bangunan terpisah sudah didirikan bagi para tamu yang merupakan pasangan _vampire_ - _mate_ yang jelas memilih tempat yang privat. Kardia juga membangun satu bangunan lagi sebagai kamar untuk para _hunter_ yang lebih bebas dan lebih memilih berkelompok. Tamu yang datang pun tak hanya _hunter_ dari organisasi milik Sage, tapi beberapa anggota organisasi lain juga mulai sering datang. Selain itu kadang Hasgard datang bersama anak-anaknya dan pesta barbeque dadakan akan menjadi pengisi malam di sana.

Tempat itu seperti Sanctuary untuk para penghuni dunia yang berbeda dari dunia manusia biasa. Sejauh ini tak ada masalah yang berujung pertumpahan darah, meski kadang ada beberapa pasang _vampire_ - _mate_ yang sedikit keberatan dengan kehadiran para _hunter_ , tapi mereka tetap terintimidasi oleh Kardia yang punya sejuta cara untuk menjaga ketentraman tempatnya tinggal.

Dan… ditambah dengan para pengunjung tetap yang sering mampir, mereka tak jarang datang dengan membawa sesuatu. Entah makanan, atau benda-benda khas dari tempat yang pernah mereka singgahi. Jadilah, bagian depan bangunan utama penginapan itu jadi etalase yang memajang benda-benda dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Bahkan ada boneka voodoo dari Afrika yang katanya memang berfungsi sungguhan.

Jentikan jari di depan wajahnya membuat lamunan Asmita buyar. Dia memandang Defteros yang tengah menatapnya.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sudah _home sick_?”

“Tdak. Aku hanya jadi ingat rak pajangan di penginapan. Rasanya… seperti sekumpulan benda antik berbahaya.”

Defteros tertawa, paham benar maksud Asmita. Memang rak pajangan itu isinya sedikit ‘unik’, kalau tak mau dibilang menyeramkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga pemberian dari orang, tidak sopan kalau tidak dirawat.”

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri jalanan yang padat oleh pengunjung itu. Satu dua kali mereka berhenti untuk melihat-lihat toko souvenir, tapi sejauh ini mereka belum berniat membeli apa-apa karena masih panjang waktu mereka di kota ini. Jadi mereka akan menikmatinya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Saat siang datang, mereka masuk ke sebuah restoran dan memesan makan dua porsi makan siang. Asmita memandang ke sekeliling restoran yang ramai itu sampai tak sengaja, dia melihat sosok seseorang yang dia kenal.

“Kagaho?”

Defteros memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Asmita, “Siapa? Kenalanmu?”

“Begitulah.” Asmita berdiri dan menghampiri seorang pemuda sebayanya yang berambut hitam pendek, “Kagaho.”

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan bahkan Defteros yang ada agak jauh saja bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi yang sangat drastis di wajah pemuda itu, seperti bercampur antara kaget dan juga… takut?

“Ah!! Asmita!!”

Perhatian Defteros teralih pada seorang anak kecil yang duduk bersama pemuda bernama Kagaho itu.

“Sui.”

Anak yang tampak masih berusia sepuluh sampai sebelas tahun itu turun dari kursinya dan memeluk pinggang Asmita, “Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu.” Ujar anak bernama Sui itu, “Kau sendiri saja?”

“Tidak. Aku bersama dengan _mate_ -ku.”

Mendengar itu, Defteros refleks mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai sapaan pada Kagaho dan Sui yang memandangnya.

“Kau sudah punya _mate_!!” seru Sui dengan kegembiraan yang tulus, “Kau dengar, kak? Asmita sudah bertemu dengan pasangannya.”

“Aku dengar. Tak perlu mengulanginya lagi.” Ujar Kagaho yang mengalihkan padangannya dari Defteros.

Lalu bocah bernama Sui itu datang menghampiri Defteros, “Jadi kau _mate_ Asmita. Salam kenal, namaku Sui dan itu kakakku, Kagaho.”

Saking gemasnya, Defteros jadi tak tahan untuk menepuk dan mengacak pelan rambut anak laki-laki itu. “Salam kenal juga. Kalian berdua teman Asmita?” Tanya Defteros.

“Begitulah. Dulu sekali, Asmita pernah menolong kami dari kejaran para _hunter_.”

Akhirnya mereka berempat jadi duduk di satu meja dan mengobrol. Dari situ Defteros jadi tahu kalau Asmita bertemu dengan Kagaho dan Sui tak lama setelah dia terpisah dengan Kardia. Saat itu Defteros mendengar cerita bagaimana Asmita pernah menyelamatkan Sui dari _hunter_ , namun saat itu Kagaho malah menyangka kalau Asmita lah yang telah menyerang mereka.

Sui sesekali tertawa geli saat dia bercerita bagaimana Asmita berhasil merobohkan kakaknya dalam sekali serang dan mengancam dengan kuku-kukunya yang sanggup membelah berlian. Asmita juga memarahi Kagaho yang teledor membiarkan _vampire_ kecil seperti Sui sendiri tanpa perlindungan.

Mereka bertiga sempat tinggal bersama untuk beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya Asmita memutuskan untuk pergi ke benua Timur. Sejak saat itu mereka tak pernah saling berhubungan lagi.

“Sudah lama sekali ya…” Sui memandang Asmita, “tapi aku senang akhirnya kau menemukan _mate_ -mu, Asmita.”

“Kalian sendiri,” Asmita memandang kedua teman lamanya itu, “tak begitu banyak berubah. Kalian tidak berburu?” tanyanya pada Kagaho.

Tapi yang menjawab adalah Sui, “Kakak tidak begitu sering berburu. Lagipula… kami juga tidak mau mencari masalah lagi dengan para _hunter_ , jadi kami lebih sering berburu hewan liar.”

Defteros tak bisa berkomentar karena dia tahu, bagi _vampire_ , darah hewan tak akan bisa menghapus dahaga mereka dengan sempurna.

Obrolan mereka terputus saat seorang pelayan datang mengantar pesanan mereka, meski Sui dan Kagaho hanya makan roti dan air putih, sekedar upaya agar tak ada yang curiga pada mereka.

“Kalian sudah lama di kota ini?” tanya Defteros.

“Sudah sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Hari ini sebenarnya kami hendak meninggalkan kota, tapi malah bertemu dengan kalian.” Sui memandang kakaknya yang sedari tadi memalingkan wajahnya dari Asmita, “Kakak… kau tidak sopan kalau begitu terus.” Sui menarik lengan baju Kagaho yang akhirnya memandang Asmita dan Defteros meski wajahnya tampak enggan.

Defteros jadi berpikir, kira-kira apa yang diucapkan Asmita pada Kagaho sampai _vampire_ berambut hitam itu tampak menjaga jarak?

Setelah puas berbincang dan menghabiskan makan siang mereka, akhirnya Sui dan Kagaho berpamitan. Sebelum kakak beradik itu pergi, Asmita mengatakan kalau Sui dan Kagaho sesekali harus mampir ke penginapan mereka di dekat kota New York. Mereka pun berpisah di depan restoran dan sosok kakak beradik itu segera menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang.

Asmita dan Defteros pun melanjutkan langkah mereka menyusuri kota.

“Mereka itu… menarik. Bia bertahan hanya dengan berburu binatang.”

“Kagaho dan Suigetsu adalah sedikit dari _vampire_ murni yang tak begitu agresif dalam berburu.” Asmita menyelipkan helai rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga.

“Mereka juga akrab sekali.”

“Mereka sama seperti Kardia dan Milo, satu ayah, lain ibu –pastinya-. Ayah mereka juga tewas karena _hunter_ , mungkin karena itu Kagaho begitu melindungi adiknya.”

Defteros melirik Asmita sekilas, sadar kalau kehadiran sang _vampire_ tak hanya sekali dua kali membuat orang-orang menoleh padanya. Agak sedikit sebal, Defteros meraih jemari Asmita dan menggenggamnya.

“Apa?” tanya Asmita meski dia tak keberatan.

“Tidak. Hanya memastikan kalau tidak ada yang berusaha mendekatimu.”

Sang _vampire_ tersenyum dan merapat pada Defteros, “Lupakan mereka. Lagipula… aku tidak akan berpaling darimu. Kau tahu itu.”

Defteros mengecup punggung tangan Asmita dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dan menikmati waktu berdua saja tanpa gangguan.

“Hei… sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada Kagaho sampai dia menghindarimu begitu?” tanya Defteros di ujung rasa penasarannya.

Asmita diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, “Hm—”

Sekali lagi Defteros tertawa setelah mendengar cerita Asmita, “Ingatkan aku agar tak membuatmu marah. Pantas juga Milo sampai tak berani melawanmu.”

Asmita tak berkomentar. Sudah cukup Kardia saja yang mengatai sebagai titisan Buddha yang salah bereinkarnasi karena kalau dia sudah marah, dia bisa ceramah panjang lebar dan membuat nyiut nyali siapa saja yang berhadapan dengannya.

Sepasang kekasih abadi itu pun melangkah lagi menyusuri jalanan, menikmati pemandangan di mana laut menguasai jangkauan mata mereka. Masih panjang waktu mereka menikmati perjalanan ‘bulan madu’ ini, dan masing-masing dari mereka sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikan momen ini sebagai salah satu kenangan terindah yang mereka miliki di waktu yang tak terbatas.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	3. Kanon x Milo

“Kanon!”

Milo mengintip ke dapur dan melihat Kanon sedang sibuk sendiri. _Vampire_ itu mendekat dan memeluk _mate_ -nya dari belakang, “Kau sedang buat apa?”

“Hmm… mencoba meniru resep omelet milik Kardia.”

Milo tertawa, “Jangan harap kau bisa. Omelet milik Kardia itu tidak ada tandingannya di dunia ini.”

“Hah!! Lihat saja. Aku pasti bisa menyainginya.”

“Tidak akan bisa.”

“Pasti bisa.”

“Tidak akan.”

Kanon memukul kepala Milo dengan sendok kayu yang dia bawa, “Kau itu di pihak siapa, sih?”

“Tergantung situasi. Kalau urusan memasak, tentu aku di pihak Kardia. Tapi untuk urusan lain…” Milo memeluk Kanon makin erat dan menyandarkan kepala di pundak pemuda itu tapi dia tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena dia tahu _mate_ -nya itu pasti mengerti.

“… Milo.”

“Hmm?”

“Masakannya bisa gosong.”

“Biar saja.”

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **In The Moonlight** © aicchan

 **Romance** - **Alternate Universe** -

Kanon x Milo

Vampire fic

M for Lemon

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Milo memeluk bantal duduk di sofa dan menggonta-ganti channel televisi. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah jam dinding lalu berpaling pada Kanon yang sudah ada di ‘pojok kerja’nya yang berisi seperangkat komputer dan segala hal yang Milo tidak mengerti fungsinya untuk apa. Sudah hampir 18 jam Kanon berkutat dengan benda-benda elektronik itu, membuat Milo jadi sebal setengah mati.

“Kanon!! Kau mau bekerja sampai kapan?” tanya Milo, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

“Sebentar lagi.”

Kesal, Milo menggigit bantal yang dia peluk. Jawaban yang sama entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Saking sebalnya, Milo akhirnya berdiri dan meninggalkan rumahnya dan Kanon lalu menuku ke bangunan utama di kompleks penginapan itu. Ya, Milo menyebutnya sebagai kompleks karena memang sudah banyak bangunan tambahan yang didirikan di tempat itu.

Kamarnya yang dulu adalah bekas gudang peralatan, kini sudah dibangun menjadi sebuah rumah mini dengan fasilitas dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tidur dan ruang serbaguna. Itu adalah istana cintanya bersana Kanon. Tapi akhir-akhir ini _mate_ -nya itu sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya sebagai seorang programmer.

Tanpa Milo sadari, waktu sudah berjalan 10 tahun sejak dia terikat dengan Kanon. Kanon mulai tak bisa leluasa pergi ke sana kemari, apalagi di daerah yang dulu sering menjadi tempatnya main bersama Saga. Karena itu Kanon lebih memilih tetap berada di rumah saja, mengerjakan hobi barunya dan berkutat dengan komputer. Awalnya Milo senang karena dia bisa lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kanon, tapi lama-lama, dia sebal juga kalau Kanon mulai asyik sendiri dengan dunianya. Seperti hari ini.

Sampai di rumah utama, Milo masuk lewat pintu belakang dan langsung duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan Asmita yang sedang membersihkan pajangan-pajangan penginapan bersama Defteros dan Camus. Kardia sendiri sedang keluar bersama Hyoga dan Shura, mengurus masalah kelompok _vampire_ liar yang mengacau tak jauh dari tempat ini.

“Kau kenapa, Milo? Mukamu tertekuk begitu?” tanya Camus.

Milo memeluk kedua lututnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Camus.

Tiga orang di sana sudah sangat paham dengan sifat Milo yang mendadak bisa menjadi sangat manja. Dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa Milo jadi bertingkah seperti ini hanyalah Kanon seorang.

“Daripada kau membuat suasana jadi muram, lebih baik kau bantu kami!” Asmita menyodorkan sebuat patung kayu ukir dan juga lap pada Milo.

 _Vampire_ paling muda di sana mengambil dua benda itu dan akhirnya ikut membersihkan pajangan-pajangan ajaib yang terkumpul dengan sendirinya.

Acara bersih-bersih itu berlangsung sampai hari menjelang malam. Asmita dan Defteros sudah sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam, sedangkan Milo membantu Camus menata pajangan itu kembali di dalam lemari kaca.

Tak lama, Kanon muncul dari pintu dapur dan seolah tak peduli pada yang lain, dia langsung menghampiri Milo. Sang _vampire_ berambut pirang itu hanya bergeming di tempatnya  dengan wajah kesal memandang Kanon yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Camus dengan lihai menyingkir dari sana dan merusuh di dapur. Tiga makhluk abadi yang telah dewasa itu sudah paham kalau setelah ini mereka pasti akan menyaksikan adegan drama percintaan khas Milo dan Kanon yang tetap saja menjadi tontonan menarik.

“Milo…” Kanon mengatupkan kedua tangan di atas kepalanya sambil membungkukkan badan pada kekasihnya.

Milo memalingkan wajahnya dengan dramatis, pertanda kalau dia sedang sangat sebal sampai tak bisa segera memaafkan _mate_ -nya itu. Dia bahkan menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda kadar marahnya sudah di atas normal. Sekali dua kali dia masih bisa maklum, tapi kalau empat hari berturut-turut diduakan dengan komputer, Milo benar-benar sangat sebal.

“Hari ini aku mau ke tempat Saga dan Aiolos.” Milo berkacak pinggang, “ Kau tetap di sini saja!”

“Milo…” erang Kanon setengah putus asa. Kalau ancaman Milo sudah sampai seperti ini, artinya dia dalam masalah besar. “Baiklah. Kau boleh menyegel peralatan kerjaku, tapi tolong maafkan aku.”

Mendengar itu, Milo menurunkan tangannya, “—Baiklah… tapi kau harus menuruti semua kata-kataku selama seminggu!”

“Apapun keinginanmu, Yang Mulia.” Kanon menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum pada Milo, “Jadi, apa perintahmu, Yang Mulia?”

“Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!!! Dan kau harus belikan kami semua _cheese cake_ paling lezat! Sekarang!!”

“Baiklah, Yang Mulia.” Kanon terkekeh dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Milo lalu melesat keluar sebelum _vampire_ -nya itu sempat bereaksi.

Sementara tiga yang ada di dapur harus menahan diri agar tak tertawa, atau menghantam muka dengan telapak tangan mereka.

.

.

“Kenapa banyak sekali kue di sini?” Kardia, yang baru saja pulang, memandang heran pada meja makan yang dipenuhi segala jenis cake dan pastry. “Seingatku tak ada yang ulang tahun hari ini.” Dia masuk dan duduk di samping Camus. “Kalian merayakan apa?”

Camus memotong cake keju di piringnya, “Adik kesayanganmu merajuk lagi dan seperti biasa, Kanon menyogoknya dengan membeli entah apa saja yang dipajang di etalase toko kue.”

Meski merasa kalau dirinya jadi bahan pembicaraan, Milo tetap cuek dan memakan kue keju yang menjadi kesukaannya. Dia duduk merapat pada Kanon, hanya untuk memastikan _mate_ -nya tidak memikirkan tentang pekerjaan. Obrolan ringan pun mengalir seperti biasa. Segala macam hal dibicarakan, mulai berita di televisi, atau kabar bahwa Manigoldo telah resmi ditunjuk sebagai pengganti Sage untuk memimpin organisasi, atau kabar bahwa Aspros kini bekerja di FBI dan pindah ke Quantico.

Milo memakan porsi ke tiga _cake_ yang diambilkan Kanon. Di antara semua makanan manusia, cake memang adalah kesukaannya. Mau diberi berapa puluh potong pun mungkin dia akan sanggup menghabiskan semua. Sambil mendengarkan kakak-kakaknya bicara, Milo hanya diam tanpa komentar. Masih sedikit kesal, Milo meletakkan piringnya ke meja lalu langsung berdiri dan beranjak keluar lewat pintu belakang.

Berhubung yang lain sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kemanjaan Milo yang kadang bisa menjadi sangat ekstrim seperti ini, tak ada yang mengikuti adik Kardia itu kecuali Kanon. Langkah Kanon setengah berlari untuk menyusul Milo yang sudah ada di depan rumah mungil mereka. Milo bahkan menutup pintu sebelum Kanon sempat masuk. Kali ini Kanon sadar diri kalau memang dia yang salah karena terlalu asik dengan kegiatan barunya sampai mengabaikan Milo, padahal dia tahu kekasihnya itu paling tidak suka kalau tak diacuhkan.

Pelan Kanon membuka pintu rumah mereka dan melihat Milo berdiri di depan perangkat kerjanya. Nyaris tanpa suara, Kanon menutup pintu dan menghampiri _vampire_ berambut pirang itu.

“Mi—”

“Selama seminggu, kau tidak boleh menyentuh komputermu!”

Kanon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

“Tujuh hari!! Kau tidak boleh bekerja!!” Ulang Milo.

Kanon menghela napas lalu memeluk pinggang Milo dari belakang, “Sebulan pun kalau kau yang minta, aku rela meninggalkan pekerjaanku.” Bisiknya. “Aku minta maaf.” Pemuda berambut biru gelap panjang itu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Milo, “Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.”

Milo melirik Kanon, “Janji?”

“Aku tidak akan berbohong, Yang Mulia.”

Seketika Milo menginjak kaki Kanon sekuat yang dia bisa sampai pemuda itu melepaskannya, “Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu!!” Milo mendelik kesal.

Setengah meringis menahan sakit dan setengah menahan geli, Kanon mundur selangkah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, “Baiklah… aku menyerah.”

Milo kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Dia mendekat pada Kanon dan dengan satu dorongan, dia mendudukkan _mate_ -nya ke sofa lalu langsung duduk di pangkuan pemuda itu. “Malam ini… aku yang pegang kendali.”

‘Hukuman’ seperti itu tak akan bisa ditolak oleh Kanon. Dia tersenyum dan menyentuh helai pirang rambut Milo, _“As you wish….”_

Keduanya segera berbagi satu ciuman panjang yang bergairah karena keduanya bukan tipe yang suka menahan diri. Kanon membiarkan Milo yang mendominasi sentuhan awal itu. Kanon juga tak protes saat kaus yang dia pakai dilepaskan oleh Milo.

Ada suara tertahan dari Kanon begitu bibir Milo beranjak menuju leher dan pundaknya. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Milo yang memimpin permainan malam mereka, tapi gerak sang _vampire_ kadang masih sedikit canggung dan itu justru membuat Kanon semakin tak sabaran.

“Milo…” Kanon mengigit bibir bawahnya begitu Milo membuka resleting celana jeans yang dia pakai. Jemarinya tenggelam di rambut pirang Milo yang lebat mengikuti gerakan sang kekasih yang tengah memanjanya.

Sepertinya Milo sudah belajar sedikit trik untuk membuat malam mereka menjadi lebih panjang. _Vampire_ berambut pirang yang sedikit berantakan alami itu berdiri lalu menyingkirkan jeans yang sedari tadi dia kenakan. Kemudian dia kembali ke pangkuan Kanon dan melumat bibir kekasihnya.

Kanon menyentuh kedua pipi Milo begitu dia merasa tubuhnya mulai terbungkus kehangatan Milo yang begitu menggoda. “Milo… jangan paksakan dirimu…”

Jemari Milo rapat berpegang pada kedua pundak Kanon, wajahnya memerah dan napasnya mulai tersengal.

“Milo—”

“Kau… diam saja…” Sekujur tubuh Milo bergetar dan tak lama dia tersentak dan akhirnya jatuh dalam pelukan Kanon. Untuk beberapa saat Milo tak bergerak, membiarkan jiwa dan raganya disempurnakan oleh kehadiran kekasihnya.

Kanon sendiri sudah kesulitan menahan diri, tidak di saat dia begini dekat dengan Milo. Tidak saat tubuh mereka melebur menjadi satu individu yang sempurna. Kepalanya menengadah saat Milo mulai bergerak. Kanon bisa merasakan cengkraman Milo pada pundaknya semakin erat. Andai dia tak terikat janji untuk membiarkan Milo bertindak sebagai pemegang kendali, Kanon pasti sudah membuat Milo meneriakkan namanya paling tidak dua kali. Tapi malam ini _vampire_ -nya terlihat sangat ingin menikmati malam dengan sangat perlahan dan Kanon pun tak punya pilihan selain menurutinya.

Panas tubuh, tetes peluh dan desah napas memburu menjadi irama sempurna yang mengiringi tarian cinta mereka. Kecupan dan cumbuan silih berganti mereka berikan. Kanon menyentuh sisi tubuh Milo yang bisa dia jangkau, membuat _vampire_ pirang itu tak lagi sanggup menahan diri, membiarkan kewarasannya hanyut dalam arus deras yang

Milo menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kanon setelah dia menyerukan nama kekasihnya itu. Tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar karena dia dan Kanon masih terikat begitu erat. Setelah beberapa waktu tetap dalam posisi itu, akhirnya Milo beranjak dari pangkuan Kanon dan berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu.

“Malam masih panjang… dan aku tidak mau mengakhirinya sekarang.”

Kanon tersenyum dan meraih tangan Milo yang terulur padanya, “Tentu saja. Apapun keinginanmu. Malam ini kau yang berkuasa.” Dia berdiri lalu mengikuti Milo menuju ke kamar mereka. Benar… malam masih sangat panjang, sayang rasanya kalau dilewatkan begitu saja. Lagipula, kalau dia menolak hukuman dari Milo ‘menghukum’ yang ingin memanjakannya semalaman ini, Kanon pastilah sudah tidak waras lagi. Malam istimewa seperti ini tak akan dia siakan.

.

.

“Kanon sedang kupenjara. Dia tidak kuizinkan kemana-mana.” Milo menerima telepon dari Saga sambil berdiri bersandar pada sofa seraya memandang ke luar di mana ada Shura yang sedang berlatih bersama Hyoga.

_“Hah? Apa yang dilakukan Kanon sampai kau penjarakan dia?”_

Milo pun menceritakan alasan kenapa dia ‘menghukum’ Kanon, “—Jadi selama seminggu, kalau kau mau ketemu dia, kau saja yang datang kemari!!”

_“Ya ampun, Milo. Apa aku tidak bisa jadi pengacara untuk adikku sendiri? Untuk meringankan hukumannya?”_

“ _Nope_! Hukuman sudah ditetapkan. Bahkan pengacara sehebat dirimu tidak akan bisa memenangkan kasus ini.”

Saga setengah tertawa, _“Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Tolong rawat adikku selama masa hukumannya, okay?!”_

“Kalian berdua ini sama saja. Bisa tidak sih biasa saja memanggilku?”

 _“Tapi kau memang Yang Mulia,”_ Saga tertawa pelan, _“Kalau begitu sore nanti aku dan Aiolos akan ke sana. Kalau tidak membuat waktu kalian bermesraan jadi terpotong.”_

  Tawa Saga yang tanpa henti membuat Milo menggembungkan pipinya lagi meski dia tahu Saga tak akan bisa melihatnya.

_“Sampai jumpa nanti. Aku akan bawakan pizza kesukaan kalian. Bye.”_

_“Bye.”_ Milo mematikan ponselnya dan melemparkannya ke sofa. Lalu dia pun menuju ke kamar tidur di mana Kanon masih pulas dalam balutan selimut. Ada senyum jahil di wajahnya dan seketika dia langsung melemparkan tubuhnya dan menimpa Kanon, “ _BODY ATTACK_!!!”

“GHH!!!” Kanon seketika langsung terbangun. “Milo!!!” protesnya.

Sang _vampire_ tertawa, “Bangun kau, pemalas!! Kakak kesayanganmu dan kakak iparmu akan datang nanti sore.”

Kanon melirik jam weker di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, “Tapi ini masih jam 10 pagi.”

“Aku membangunkanmu bukan karena itu, tapi karena aku haus.” Tak beranjak dari atas badan Kanon, Milo memainkan helai panjang rambut _mate_ -nya itu sebelum menyibaknya hingga menampakkan leher Kanon. Aroma manis darah yang mengalir di sana mengusik penciumannya, membuat Milo tak bisa menahan dahaga lebih lama lagi. _Vampire_ itu membiarkan sepasang taring muncul mengikuti insting dan Kanon sendiri membiarkan Milo memuaskan keinginannya.

Sebelah tangan Kanon memeluk pinggang Milo sedang yang lain mengusap kepala _vampire_ itu saat darahnya diminum oleh kekasih abadinya.

“Milo….”

“Mmm-hmmm…” Milo tak bergeming dan tetap memuaskan dahaganya. Merasakan nadi-nadi bekunya mulai mencair oleh darah panas Kanon, mengaktifkan kembali organ-organ yang mulai tertidur. Dia baru melepaskan Kanon setelah rasa hausnya hilang sempurna. “Hari kedua masa hukumanmu. Hukuman apa yang sebaiknya aku berikan hari ini?” Milo melipat kedua tangannya di dada Kanon dan memandang lekat mata pemuda itu. “Kau punya ide?”

“Aku tidak keberatan dengan hukuman seperti semalam.”

 _“Nuh-uh…”_ Milo menggeleng, “Yang seperti semalam tidak akan datang dua kali dalam waktu dekat.”

“Sayang sekali,” Kanon memeluk Milo semakin erat, “sejauh ini, itu adalah hukuman yang paling aku suka.”

Milo mengecup bibir Kanon, “Hmm… bagaimana kalau malam ini sebaliknya? Kau… yang harus memanjakanku.”

Ada seringai tipis di wajah Kanon, “Kalau hukumannya seperti ini terus. Aku rela jadi tahananmu selamanya.”

Milo sedikit menarik rambut Kanon dan sok memasang wajah kesal, “Kau kan memang tahananku dan itu tak terbatas waktu.”

Beberapa detik diisi oleh keheningan. Milo memainkan rambut panjang Kanon, belum beranjak dari tubuh _mate_ -nya. Kanon sendiri mengusap-usap kepala Milo, kebiasannya yang mungkin tertular dari Kardia yang setiap kali sedang santai bersama Camus, pasti mengusap kepala _mate_ -nya itu, tapi di sini, posisinya jadi terbalik.

Sedang tak ada bahan obrolan, Kanon mendadak teringat pertanyaan yang sejak dulu tidak sempat dia tanyakan pada Milo. Tentang seorang _warlock_.

“Jadi… sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Aiacos dulu itu bagaimana, sih?”

Mendengar itu, Milo memandang Kanon dengan wajah setengah terkejut. _Vampire_ itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “Kenapa mendadak kau bertanya? Kenapa juga kau ingat sama dia?” nada suara Milo menandakan kalau dia benar-benar kesal.

“Aku hanya penasaran. Sangat penasaran. Soalnya kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku ini.” Kanon memeluk pinggang Milo agar _vampire_ -nya itu tak bisa melepaskan diri.

Menyerah, akhirnya Milo merebahkan kepalanya di dada Kanon, “—Janji kau tidak akan marah?”

“Janji.” Kanon tak asal menjawab. Dia tahu dia tak akan pernah bisa marah pada Milo.

Milo mengusapkan wajahnya di selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kanon, “… Dulu… waktu aku masih tinggal di London, aku sempat terluka parah karena _hunter_. Lalu aku ditolong olehnya, kalau dia tidak dengan suka rela memberikan darahnya padaku, aku pasti mati.”

Kanon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “Kau… menggigitnya?”

“ _Warlock_ berbeda dengan manusia. Mereka tak akan berubah menjadi _vampire_ meski digigt langsung.” Milo memainkan selimut Kanon dan melanjutkan ceritanya, “Tak lama kemudian, aku dan dia sempat menjalin hubungan khusus. Tepatnya… aku terpaksa menjalin hubungan dengannya, karena –kau tahu- _warlock_ tak akan berbuat sesuatu tanpa imbalan. Jadi ya… begitulah. Meski dia itu bukan tipe kekasih idaman, tapi aku coba sabar, karena aku berhutang budi padanya. Aku juga meyakinkan diri kalau sebenarnya dia baik, meski sifatnya menyebalkan. Tapi tak lama setelah itu malah dia yang memutuskan aku dengan alasan kalau dia hanya menganggapku sebagai pengisi waktu luang.” Wajah _vampire_ itu benar-benar terlihat kesal, “Sekarang tidak sudi disangkut pautkan lagi dengan si _warlock_ sialan itu!!”

Ya… sebenarnya Kanon tidak kaget juga mendengar kalau Milo sempat berpacaran dengan Aiacos itu. Milo sudah hidup jauh lebih lama daripada dirinya, wajar kalo dia punya satu dua kisah cinta. Meski yang ini sedikit… unik.

“—Kenapa kau diam? Kau marah, ya?”

Kanon menepuk-nepuk kepala Milo, “Tidak. Sungguh.” Dia meminta Milo memandangnya, “Yang pasti, setelah ini kau tidak akan mencari cinta yang lain, kan?”

“Tentu saja. Duniaku sudah sempurna bersamamu. Buat apa cari yang lain?” Milo akhirnya duduk, “Nah!! Dongeng paginya sudah selesai! Ayo bangun dan buatkan sarapan untukku!”

Kanon pasrah ditarik berdiri oleh Milo, “Baiklah… paling tidak izinkan aku mandi dulu!” Pemuda berambut biru panjang itu menyeret selimut tipisnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi sebelum melaksanakan ‘hukuman’nya pagi ini, menjadi koki untuk Milo.

.

Sore harinya, Saga dan Aiolos datang, masih dengan motor kesayangan Aiolos sejak dulu. Seperti janji juga, mereka membawa berkotak-kotak pizza dan juga beberapa snack lain. Milo memandang dari sofa bagaimana Kanon tampak senang bisa bertemu dengan Saga meski saat ini penampilan mereka sudah sangat berbeda. Malah rasanya seperti melihat Kanon sedang  bersama Aspros karena usia Saga saat ini membuatnya jadi seumur dengan Defteros, kakaknya yang sudah tak akan bertumbuh lagi.

Milo setengah menyembunyikan wajah di bantal duduk yang dia peluk. Dia sedikit bereaksi saat Kardia duduk di sebelahnya.

“Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kanon tak akan suka.” Kardia menyodorkan sebuah apel pada Milo, “Harusnya kau senang karena Kanon dan Saga tak merasa canggung satu sama lain. “

“Aku tahu,” Milo menerima apel merah segar itu, “hanya saja—kadang aku merasa takut pada arus waktu yang tak terhenti. Aku tak bisa membayangkan seandainya…”

“Milo.” Kardia menurunkan bantal dalam pelukan adiknya, “Kau tak perlu pikirkan itu sekarang. Apa pun yang terjadi, kau tidak akan sendirian. Kami ada di sini. Selalu di sini.” Dia berdiri dan mengacak rambut Milo, “Nikmati waktumu. Akan lebih baik kalau itu dihiasi dengan senyum. Memikirkan apa yang belum terjadi hanya akan membuatmu tersiksa.”

Milo mengigit apel di tangannya setelah Kardia pergi. Sadar kalau kata-kata kakaknya itu benar, Milo akhirnya berdiri dan menyusul ke dapur di mana Kanon, Saga dan Aiolos membongkar kotak-kotak pizza dan juga makanan ringan.

“Kupaskan apel ini.” Milo menyodorkan buah merah yang dia bawa pada Kanon.

“Kau sudah mengigitnya. Kenapa harus—” ucapan Kanon terhenti saat melihat pandangan Milo, “ _Oh—okay_ … hukuman lain.” Dia memutar bola matanya dan mengambil buah itu.

Saga tertawa melihat kelakuan Milo dan Kanon yang tak berubah sejak dulu.

“Kau bawa apa untukku? Kau selalu bawa sesuatu yang spesial untukku tiap kali kau berkunjung.” Milo menempel pada Saga dan memandang tumpukan kotak di meja dapur, mencium satu aroma yang dia suka, tanda kalau kebiasaan Saga tidak berubah.

Masih setengah tertawa, Saga memberikan satu kotak pizza untuk Milo, “ _All Cheese Topping_ untukmu, Yang Mulia.”

Tawa memenuhi dapur saat Milo menggembungkan pipinya lagi dengan kesal.

Kemudian mereka semua berkumpul di ruang santai dan menikmati santapan ringan sebelum makan malam. Milo duduk di karpet, bersandar pada kaki Kanon yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Saga dan sedang ber- _video call_ dengan kakak sulung mereka. Sesekali Milo juga bicara dengan Aspros dan alhasil gadget itu malah berpindah dari satu tangan ke tangan yang lain, berhenti cukup lama di tangan Defteros dan semua lumrah dengan itu.

Milo menjadikan kaki Kanon sebagai alas kepalanya.

“Apa?” refleks Kanon mengusap kepala pasangan abadinya itu.

“Tidak. Aku hanya senang kita masih bisa berkumpul seperti ini.” Milo menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang lekat kedua mata Kanon.

Paham pada apa yang ingin dikatakan Milo, Kanon tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang _vampire_ itu, “Seperti kata Kardia, kita harus mengisi waktu ini dengan kenangan indah. Dengan senyum. Waktu memang tak akan terhenti, namun kenangan itu abadi dan aku lebih memilih mengenang masa-masa indah penuh tawa daripada masa penuh duka dan airmata.”

Milo ikut tersenyum saat itu dan mengambil sepotong pizza dari kotak di pangkuannya, “ _Well_ , kalau kau bilang begitu.”

“Kelihatannya _mood_ -mu sudah membaik, jadi… apa boleh aku kerja lagi besok?”

“Tidak.”

“Kalau begitu aku minta satu pizza-mu.”

“Ti—dak!! Saga membawakan ini untukku, jadi cuma aku yang boleh makan.”

Berbaur dalam suasana ceria di sore yang menyenangkan itu, tembok pemisah antara yang fana dan abadi hancur dengan sendirinya. Semua berusaha untuk mengukir kenangan ini dengan sebaiknya. Menjadikannya bekal menuju masa depan yang menyenangkan.

Setidaknya mereka masih menyimpan harapan, bahwa masa-masa seperti ini masih bisa mereka rasakan untuk waktu yang panjang.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	4. Kardia x Camus

Salju memutihkan seluruh pemandangan yang tertangkap mata. Kristal-kristal beku turun perlahan dari langit dan langsung meleleh begitu menyentuh telapak tangan Camus. Hari ini, di pertengahan bulan Desember yang beku, kegiatan di penginapan ‘khusus’ itu berlangsung seperti biasa. Camus merapatkan syalnya, walau tak begitu terasa dingin di tubuhnya yang sekarang, tapi tetap saja dingin masih memusuk kulitnya, seperti berada di ruangan berpendingin udara.

Selesai menyingkirkan salju yang menutupi jalan, Camus kembali ke dalam rumah dan melihat Kardia sedang membuat coklat hangat yang mengusik penciumannya.

Menggantung syalnya di tempat yang tersedia, Camus kemudian menghampiri Kardia. Penginapan ini terasa sepi. Selain karena sedang tidak ada tamu, Hyoga sedang dirawat di rumah sakit dan Shura bertugas menjaganya sampai sembuh. Sementara Defteros dan Asmita sedang ‘diusir’ -lagi- untuk berbulan madu, kali ini Minos mengirim mereka ke Peru dan memberi _deadline_ hingga enam bulan sebelum mereka diizinkan untuk pulang. Milo dan Kanon sedang ke Paris untuk menandatangi kontrak pekara sofware ciptaan Kanon yang dibeli sebuah perusahaan besar. Minos dan Albafica juga sepertinya mulai bosan di New York dan sedang merencanakan _tour_ keliling dunia.

Jadilah, penginapan di lahan luas ini hanya dihuni Camus dan Kardia saja.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **In The Moonlight** © aicchan

 **Romance** - **Alternate Universe** -

Kardia x Camus

Vampire fic

M for Lemon

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Mereka berdua menikmati coklat panas sambil menonton televisi. Rasa hangat membungkus tubuh Camus dengan nyaman saat cairan manis itu masuk dalam tubuhnya.

“Sepi begini lama-lama membosankan juga, ya.” Kardia memeluk pundak Camus, “Kau mau jalan-jalan ke kota? Sekedar nonton atau makan malam?” ajaknya.

Camus menaikkan kedua kakinya ke sofa, “Hm… kenapa tidak? Lagi pula bosan kalau tidak ada kegiatan seperti ini.”

“Sip! Habiskan coklatmu dan kita bersenang-senang di kota.”

Mengangguk, Camus menghabiskan coklatnya dalam sekali teguk. Kemudian mereka berdua pun bersiap untuk berkencan. Setelah memakai jaket dan mantel, pasangan itu pun meninggalkan penginapan mereka untuk sejenak menghilangkan kejenuhan.

Sampai di kota New York, keduanya dengan lihai membaur di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang meski salju turun lumayan deras. Sibuknya Manhattan tak berubah dari ingatan Camus.

“Kau mau kemana dulu?” tanya Kardia.

“Kurasa nonton bukan pilihan buruk. Sudah hampir setahun kita tidak ke bioskop.”

Mereka pun menuju ke gedung bioskop terdekat dan langsung melihat-lihat film apa yang sedang tayang. Akhirnya Camus memilih sebuah film horror, yang ironisnya, membahas tentang makhluk penghisap darah. Setelah mendapat tiket, mereka beranjak dari loket karena film baru akan dimulai dua puluh menit lagi.

“Kira-kira kekonyolan apalagi yang ada di film seperti ini?” gumam Kardia sambil menuju ke gerai penjual makanan untuk membeli pop corn.

Camus tersenyum, “Ya… dinikmati saja.” Katanya sambil menerima satu wadah besar berisi jagung berbumbu karamel. Keduanya lalu duduk di kursi tunggu yang tersebar di bagian depan gedung bioskop itu. Camus sudah ahli dalam mengacuhkan pandangan orang yang sering sekali tertuju padanya, atau pada Kardia. Bukannya besar kepala, tapi Camus sudah sadar diri kalau sejak menjadi _mate_ Kardia, tubuhnya seperti mengeluarkan feromon berlebih yang bisa menarik perhatian orang.

Memakan bagian atas gundukan pop corn dalam pelukannya, Camus memandang ke sekeliling. Rata-rata yang datang ke sana adalah pasangan dan tampak mesra berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tapi ada juga keluarga dengan anak kecil yang tampak memilih tontonan anam untuk segala usia.

Mata Kardia memandang sepasang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 9 tahun dan 5 tahun sedang berlarian mengitari gedung itu sambil menunggu kedua orang tua mereka yang mengantri tiket. Salah seorang anak itu mendadak jatuh dengan muka telak menghantam lantai yang dilapisi oleh karpet, segera saja tangis anak itu pecah. Sang kakak segera berbalik dan menggendong adiknya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Itu membuat senyum menghiasi wajah Kardia.

“Mereka akrab sekali ya.” Ujar Camus yang ternyata juga melihat kejadian itu.

“Mengingatkanku pada Milo.”

“Sungguh?”

“Mm-hm… waktu kecil dia itu cengeng sekali. Sebentar saja tidak melihatku di dekatnya, dia pasti akan meraung-raung. Minos sering menggodanya… ya—menakuti tepatnya, sampai Milo tak mau lepas dariku.”

Camus ikut tersenyum mendengar kisah masa lalu Kardia, “Ternyata dari kecil dia memang manja sekali padamu.”

“Sekarang dia juga manja padamu, sampai membuatku cemburu.”

“Hah?” Camus menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “Untuk apa kau cemburu padanya? Milo sudah seperti adikku sendiri.”

“Makanya itu aku cemburu. Sekarang dia lebih manja padamu dibanding ke aku.” Kardia tertawa dan mengambil segenggam pop corn. Tak lama, pintu menuju theater tempat film mereka diputar telah terbuka. Sebelum masuk ke sana, Kardia menyempatkan diri membeli dua gelas besar cola sebagai teman menonton, atau lebih tepatnya, alat supaya dia tidak tertidur di dalam.

.

Setelah film selesai –yang mana Kardia sama sekali tak mengerti jalan ceritanya- dia dan Camus memutuskan untuk makan malam di luar sekalian. Mereka memilih sebuah restoran masakan China yang tak jauh dari gedung bioskop. Meski belasan tahun telah berlalu, Manhattan tetap memiliki kesan yang sama bagi Camus, walau kini lebih banyak alat-alat modern yang memenuhi kota itu. Sudah begini, Camus jadi merasa sedikit ‘tertinggal’.

“Hey,” Kardia menggenggam jemari Camus yang menganggur di atas meja, “keningmu pasti berkerut kalau sedang memikirkan hal-hal aneh.”

Pemuda berambut merah di sana memandang Kardia, “Hmm… kurasa memang begitu. Aku hanya sedikit merasa ‘tersingkir’ dari perkembangan jaman.”

Kardia mengusap punggung tangan Camus dengan ibu jarinya, “Itu wajar saja. Dulu aku juga merasa seperti itu. Nanti kau juga akan terbiasa.”

Tersenyum, Camus pun mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pun menikmati santap malam yang telah tersaji di meja. Paling tidak salah satu makanan favorit mereka rasanya tak berubah meski waktu terus melaju.

Puas memanjakan perut, mereka pun meninggalkan restoran lalu berjalan-jalan di kota yang akrab sekaligus terasa asing. Satu dua kali mereka masuk ke dalam toko, entah untuk melihat-lihat atau membeli barang. Tak terasa mereka berkeliling daerah pertokoan sampai hari sudah sangat larut.

“Kau mau pulang sekarang?”

“Kurasa iya.” Camus membawa dua tas kertas berisi mantel dan beberapa potong kaus santai yang dibelikan  Kardia.

Kardia menyibak rambut panjang Camus yang tergerai di pundak, “Sepertinya kau capek sekali? Tumben.”

Menguap pelan, Camus menutupi separuh wajah dengan tangannya, “Aku memang tidak tidur seminggu kemarin,” dia menguap lagi, “kurasa aku benar-benar butuh tidur.”

“Ya sudah… kita menginap di hotel saja.”

Tapi Camus menggeleng, “Pulang saja. Di rumah sendiri jauh lebih nyaman.”

Tak bicara lagi, mereka pun mencri gang sepi untuk kembali pulang ke rumah mereka. Kardia membawa tas-tas yang semula dipegang Camus dan dia juga memapah kekasihnya itu agar tak mendadak tidur di tengah jalan.

Sesampainya di penginapan sekaligus istana termewah mereka, Kardia meletakkan belanjaannya begitu saja di ruang tengah dan langsung membawa Camus ke kamar.

“Tak mau mandi dulu?”

Camus menggeleng, secara otomatis melepas syal dan mantelnya, lalu langsung ambruk ke kasur, “Jangan bangunkan aku!” gumamnya tak jelas sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Kardia pun membenahi posisi tidur Camus dan menyelimutinya. Dikecupnya kening pemuda berambut merah itu sebelum beranjak keluar kamar. Dia berniat mengambil belanjaannya, tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat ada seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu. Itu Shura.

Pemuda dalam ingatan Kardia sudah menjelma menjadi pria matang dan menduduki posisi sebagai tangan kanan Manigoldo di organisasi _hunter_ mereka.

“Kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana Hyoga?”

Shura masuk dan menutup pintu dapur, “Dia sudah berangsur membaik, tapi aku tetap memintanya beristirahat.”

“Kau sendiri? Kemarin itu lumayan parah juga kan?” ucapan Kardia merujuk pada insiden penyerangan sejumlah _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ oleh sebuah kelompok _hunter_ pemberontak. Kasusnya hampir mirip dengan insiden Deathmask dulu, tapi kali ini bisa ditangani dengan lebih cepat, tapi beberapa anggota organisasi Sage sempat terluka parah, termasuk Hyoga. “Minum?” tawar Kardia.

Shura mengangguk sopan lalu melepaskan jubah dinasnya dan duduk di sofa, memandang heran pada tas-tas kertas yang bergeletakan di lantai, lalu dia menerima secangkir whiskey yang disodorkan oleh Kardia. “Kenapa di sini sepi sekali?”

“Ah,” Kardia duduk di sofa tunggal dan menyalakan televisi, “yang lain sibuk sendiri, hanya tersisa aku dan Camus saja.” _Vampire_ itu mengguncang gelasnya, membuat es batu di dalamnya tenggelam dalam cairan whiskey, “Kau bisa pakai kamar atas kalau kau lelah. Sendiri di tempatmu pasti tidak enak.”

Tapi Shura menggeleng, “Tidak usah. Aku pulang cuma mau menaruh tas dan kembali ke rumah sakit. Besok Hyoga sudah boleh pulang.”

Kardia menghabiskan isi gelasnya, “Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau jadi punya waktu untuk istirahat. Kalau kau sakit juga malah gawat.”

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” Shura juga menghabiskan isi gelasnya lalu dia berdiri dan membawa jubahnya, “Aku permisi. Terima kasih minumnya dan… terima kasih juga kau membiayai pengobatan Hyoga.”

“Tak usah pikirkan itu. Kalian sudah jadi keluargaku.”

Shura membungkukkan badannya sebelum berbalik keluar melalui pintu belakang. Kardia memandang acara di televisi tapi seluruh indra tubuhnya terpusat pada detak jantung Camus dan hela napasnya yang teratur. Hanya dengan itu, semua sempurna.

.

Camus baru bangun saat matahari sudah tinggi. Pemuda berambut merah itu menghampiri Kardia yang masih ada di depan televisi sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Camus duduk di sebelah Kardia dengan wajah yang masih separuh mengantuk.

“Tak usah dipaksakan bangun.” Kata Kardia saat Camus bersandar di pundaknya.

“Sudah tidak mengantuk.”

“Apanya? Wajahmu masih seperti orang mabuk begitu.” Kardia meletakkan ponselnya lalu merangkul pundak Camus, “Yakin kau tidak mau tidur lagi.”

Camus masih menggeleng.

“Baiklah.”

Sejenak suasana diisi suara televisi yang terabaikan. Kardia mengusap-usap kepala Camus meski pemuda itu sudah tampak lebih segar.

“… Aku lapar. Buatkan omelet untukku.”

Kardia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “Kenapa kau jadi anak manja begini?”

“Sesekali.” Camus duduk tegak dan menyuruh Kardia berdiri, “Lagipula kau kan suka kalau ada yang manja padamu.”

“Baiklah. Hari ini aku akan memanjamu sampai kau puas.” Kardia mengacak rambut Camus, “Jadi, kau mau omelet apa? Keju? Daging? Sosis? Sayur?”

“Apa saja, yang penting enak.” Camus berbaring di sofa saat kekasihnya menuju ke dapur. Dia memandang acara televisi tanpa minat. Penciumannya segera terusik oleh aroma margarin leleh yang gurih, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menyusul Kardia ke dapur. Sampai sekarang, meski Camus sudah sering mencoba memasak, tak sekali pun dia berhasil membuat makanan yang layak konsumsi kecuali makanan instan. Ternyata dia memang sama sekali tak ada bakat memasak.

“Kau tidak bosan ya melihatku memasak?” Kardia mengecilkan api lalu menyiapkan piring.

“Tidak.” Camus memotong sayuran segar dari dalam lemari pendingin dan menatanya di piring lalu menuang mayonaise banyak-banyak, lalu ditambah dengan saus pedas, “Kau tidak makan?” tanyanya.

Kardia mengangkat penggorengan, siap menyajikan masakannya, “Daripada lapar, aku lebih haus.”

“Kau boleh minum setelah aku kenyang.” Camus membawa piringnya ke sofa dan menikmati omeletnya.

Kardia menyusul setelah meletakkan penggorengan di wastafel, “Tadi Milo menanyakanmu. Dia sudah membelikanmu oleh-oleh. Mereka akan kembali besok.”

“Hmm… kalau begitu… kita harus pandai memakai waktu yang tersisa.”

Dua kali Kardia berkedip, menelaah kata-kata _mate_ -nya, “Kau… mengundangku?”

“Tidak. Aku memaksamu.” Camus memotong omeletnya dan diam sebentar melihat keju yang meleleh di dalam. Omelet di sini memang jadi menu yang paling laris, tidak heran sih, karena rasanya memang sangat enak. “Lagipula kita kan jarang berdua saja di tempat ini. Mumpung tidak ada tamu juga.”

Kardia tersenyum den merapat pada Camus, “Kalau begitu, cepat habiskan makananmu!”

“Tidak mau. Makanan enak seperti ini sayang kalau dihabiskan cepat-cepat.”

Ini rasanya seperti dilambungkan ke langit lalu dihempaskan begitiu saja ke bumi. Kardia memeluk pinggang Camus dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sang kekasih, “Kau ini… sejak kapan jadi tukang iseng?”

“Aku tidak mengisengimu.” Camus memukul punggung tangan Kardia dengan garpunya, “Lepaskan aku! Atau omelet ini tidak akan pernah habis.”

Kardia pun melepaskan Camus dan membiarkan _mate_ -nya makan dengan tenang tanpa gangguan.

Setelah Camus selesai makan dan beres membersihkan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang dibuat Kardia di dapur, mereka berdua masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Seperti beberapa bagian rumah itu, kamar mereka pun mengalami sedikit perombakan, kini jendela kayu kecil sudah berganti dengan jendela kaca setinggi langit-langit kamar, memberikan mereka pemandangan hutan yang asri.

Camus menyibak rambut panjangnya dan berdiri memandang Kardia. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa saat Kardia mendekat lalu memeluk pinggangnya. Kedua mata Camus segera terpejam begitu Kardia merendahkan kepalanya untuk menghisap darah dari nadi lehernya. Kini ada sensasi menggelitik yang menggoda setiap kali Kardia meminum darahnya, seperti ada getaran listrik yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Erangan lirih tak tertahankan oleh Camus ketika Kardia merebahkannya di tempat tidur. Masih belum melepaskan taringnya dari leher _mate_ -nya, Kardia melepaskan kancing kemeja Camus, dengan cepat menyingkirkan kain berwarna biru itu. Camus mencengkram lengan baju Kardia erat saat _vampire_ itu melepaskan gigitan di lehernya.

Kardia memandang wajah Camus yang sedikit memerah, dia tersenyum mendengar irama detak jantung Camus yang perlahan semakin cepat. “Tidak seperti biasa. Apa kau sebegitu inginnya ku sentuh?”

Sedikit sebal, Camus menarik rambut Kardia yang tergerai di sisi wajahnya sampai jarak di antara mereka menipis, “Tentu saja!! Aku… hanya menginginkanmu.”

“Semakin pintar menyusun kata. Kau terlalu sering membaca novel milik Albafica.”

Sebelum Camus membalas, bibirnya sudah keburu dibungkam oleh kecupan Kardia. Sentuhan yang hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk berubah menjadi sentuhan yang saling menuntut. Tak ada yang mengalah, keduanya ingin memberi apapun yang mereka miliki.

Begitu Kardia melepaskannya, Camus baru sadar kalau kini dia dan Kardia sama sekali tak memakai sehelai kain pun untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Wajahnya terasa panas dan tak bisa berhenti bergetar di bawah tatapan mata Kardia yang memandangi sekujur tubuhnya.

Kardia merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium jenjang leher Camus, hanya berupa kecupan ringan namun tak berhenti di sana, namun perlahan menjelajahi seluruh bagian tubuh Camus, tak melewatkan sejengkalpun.

“Kar… dia…” napas Camus tersengal, kepalanya melesak ke dalam bantal dan jemarinya berpegang erat pada kain putih yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Tubuhnya membara oleh sentuhan Kardia yang kini menangkap kesejatian dirinya dalam gelora yang memabukkan.

Meninggalkan Camus di tengah gelombang yang menggulung kewarasannya, Kardia beralih mencumbu sisi wajah Camus, membuat kekasihnya itu mengerang protes.

“Kardia… Kardia… !!!”

“Berhenti menyebut namaku seperti itu, Camus,” Kardia memeluk pinggang Camus, “kau membuatku tak bisa menahan diri…”

Camus tersentak dan seketika memeluk Kardia erat dengan kedua tangannya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, tak mampu bersuara saat tubuhnya terkoyak. “K- Kardia!! Kardia!!”

“Sudah kubilang… berhenti… menyebut namaku… seperti itu!”

Wajah Camus terbenam di lekuk leher Kardia, teriakannya tertahan oleh sensasi yang tak terbendung lagi. Tubuhnya seperti terbakar dari dalam, kehadiran Kardia menyempurnakan dunianya, memberi lebih dari apa yang bisa dia harapkan. Camus hanya sanggup menyebut nama sang kekasih, berulang kali, seolah hanya itulah yang tersisa dalam pikirannya.

Alunan suara tak beraturan dari Camus membuat Kardia semakin tak bisa menahan diri, tapi dia juga tak ingin egois dan memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Kardia membaringkan Camus perlahan, membiarkan kekasihnya sesaat lagi hanyut dalam labirin yang menyesatkan, mengurung mereka dalam pusaran tanpa batas. Kardia menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Camus di saat mereka perlahan menapak menuju ke dimensi sempurna milik mereka. Di mana warna menghilang, suara menghilang, yang nyata hanyalah kesatuan mereka yang tak akan bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun….

Napas Camus tersengal masih setengah terlena oleh sapuan gelombang dahsyat yang baru saja berlalu. Kecupan-kecupan ringan diberikan Kardia di sisi wajah Camus, tak bosan memanjakan sang kekasih.

“Nn… Kardia…” Camus menggenggam erat jemari Kardia.

“Mmm… kurasa aku masih tidak rela melepaskanmu.” Kardia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Camus menghela napas, “Dasar kau itu… terserahlah.”

“Kau memang yang terbaik, Camus.”

“Tak usah merayuku!”

Sekali lagi kamar itu dipenuhi oleh aura cinta dari sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ yang terikat dalam keabadian. Sinar matahari di luar sana sama sekali tak mengganggu kemesraan antara Kardia dan Camus.

Untuk saat ini, dunia hanya dimiliki oleh mereka berdua.

.

Purnama malam itu tampak luar biasa indah. Kardia dan Camus menikmati pemandangan itu dari teras rumah. Dari kejauhan bisa terdengar suara lolongan serigala yang pastinya bukan hewan biasa.

“Kelompok Hasgard benar-benar bersemangat di malam seperti ini.” Camus bersandar di kursi rotannya.

“Kau sudah bisa membedakan suara kelompok mereka rupanya.”

“Ya… kepekaanku semakin terasah.”

Kardia menepuk kepala Camus, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu memandangnya dengan kesal dan Kardia hanya tertawa, “Maaf maaf. Kau yang seperti ini menggemaskan sekali.”

“Aku bukan anak kecil.” Camus menyingkirkan tangan Kardia dari kepalanya.

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang, menggoyang dedaunan di pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan. Tak lama terdengar suara benturan samar, Kardia dan Camus hanya tersenyum maklum. Paham kalau ‘anak-anak’ Hasgard pasti sedang bercanda dan tak sengaja merobohkan beberapa pohon di kedalaman hutan sana. Kelompok itu memang suka menghabiskan waktu di dalam hutan dekat penginapan. Kata mereka ada di alam liar membuat masa transformasi jadi lebih mudah dan mereka bisa berlarian sesuka hati, tak perlu bersembunyi seperti saat ada di kota.

“Malam yang menyenangkan.” Kardia terkekeh dan berdiri, “Rasanya tidak salah kalau kita berpesta sedikit malam ini. Sebotol wine, mungkin?”

“Dan sandwich.” Camus mengekor Kardia menuju ke dapur.

Seperti biasa, Camus jadi penonton setia saat Kardia menyulap bahan-bahan mentah menjadi makanan yang lezat. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai enam potong sandwich tersaji di piring, di temani salad sayur yang segar.

“Kenapa sih… kau itu jago sekali memasak?” Camus membawa mangkuk salad dan piring sandwich ke meja di depan televisi.

“Pengalaman itu guru yang terbaik.” Kardia mengeluarkan wine dari lemari penyimpanan lalu dia juga membawa dua gelas tinggi. Dia duduk di sebelah Camus dan menyalakan televisi. “Memang apa pentingnya bisa memasak atau tidak?”

Camus duduk bersandar pada sofa, “Tidak penting juga, hanya saja… aku tidak mau dianggap pendamping yang bisanya cuma bergantung saja.”

Mendengar itu, Kardia tertawa pelan lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Camus, “Kenapa berpikir begitu? Aku sudah puas kau ada di sampingku. Lagipula kan kau yang mengurus pembukuan penginapan ini. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa tempat ini bangkrut duluan.”

Jemari Kardia beralih pada wajah Camus, dia menyentuh bibir pemuda itu dengan ibu jarinya, “Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu!” dia mengarahkan wajah Camus padanya lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

Mata Camus terpejam, menikmati sentuhan Kardia yang selalu sanggup untuk menghapus kesadaranya, menjadikan Kardia sebagai pusat dunianya. Dia membiarkan saat bibir Kardia beralih ke lehernya juga jemari Kardia yang menyusup ke balik sweater yang dikenakannya. Andai saat itu mereka tak mendengar suara mesin motor yang menderu, mungkin ruang televisi sudah menjadi tempat mereka bermesraan lagi.

Kardia melepaskan Camus –dengan wajah sedikit kesal- lalu menuju ke pintu depan. Shura dan Hyoga turun dari motor yang menjadi kendaraan dinas mereka.

“Kalian sudah pulang.” Camus menyapa dua _hunter_ itu, “Bagaimana kondisimu, Hyoga?” tanyanya pada _hunter_ muda yang kini sudah beranjak menjadi lebih tua darinya.

“Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih.” Hyoga membenahi mantelnya. Masih tampak beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlilit perban putih.

“Masuklah! Aku buatkan makan malam untuk kalian.” Kardia memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya.

Maka mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam, sedikit menghindar dari udara dingin di luar. Kardia segera ke dapur dan memasak dengan bahan seadanya. Camus menawarkan sandwich pada Shura dan Hyoga, lumayan sebagai pengganjal perut. Karena Hyoga tak suka minum alkohol, Camus membuatkan segelas teh hangat.

Setelah dua piring nasi goreng a la Kardia matang, dia menyuguhkannya pada Shura dan Hyoga, “Makanlah! Setelah itu kalian tidurlah! _Well_ … kalau bisa tidur dengan kehebohan kelompok Hasgard ini.”

“Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehebohan mereka di malam purnama seperti ini.” Ujar Shura, menerima piring yang disodorkan padanya. Aroma lezat membuat cacing-cacing di perutnya menjadi liar.

“Kelamaan malah terdengar seperti lagu tidur.” Hyoga menyendok nasi panas di piringnya dan langsung makan dengan lahap. “Besok _Master_ Sage dan senior Manigoldo akan datang bersama beberapa anggota baru.”

Camus mengambil sepotong sandwich, “Sudah lama sejak terakhir organisasi kalian kedatangan anggota baru… hmmm… sekitar 5 tahun? Yang terakhir pun cuma dua orang saja, kan?”

Shura mengangguk, “Senior Manigoldo memperketat pengawasan para calon anggota baru. Melihat metode pelatihannya sekarang, aku bersyukur sudah lama menjadi _hunter_.”

Mendengar itu, Hyoga tersenyum geli, “Rasanya latihan jadi lebih sparta. Salah-salah, anggota baru nanti malah kabur duluan.”

Mereka pun mengobrol santai sambil menikmati sajian yang ada di meja. Begitu santainya suasana, Shura juga Hyoga jadi tetap ada di sana dan meneruskan obrolan meski makanan sudah habis. Kardia pun mengeluarkan camilan sebagai teman berbincang. Tak buruk juga menghabiskan waktu seperti ini. Obrolan pun jadi melebar entah membahas apa. Kadang berita yang sekilas disiarkan di televisi pun bisa menjadi topik hangat.

Sekali dua kali terdengar lagi lolongan panjang, dikuti suara pohon yang tumbang. Kardia sampai membuat peraturan untuk menanam seratus bibit pohon setiap kali ada satu pohon yang tumbang. Karena kalau tidak begitu, bisa dipastikan hutan di sekitar area ini akan habis dalam kurun waktu sepuluh sampai dua puluh tahun lagi.

Suasana berubah sepi saat jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Shura sudah lelap, bersandar pada sebuah sofa. Hyoga juga pulas di karpet. Sedangkan Camus tidur nyaman bersandar pada Kardia.

“Ya ampun mereka ini.” Kardia perlahan beranjak, membopong Camus dan membaringkan pemuda itu di sofa. Lalu dia mengambil selimut dari dalam lemari dan menyelimuti Shura juga Hyoga. Karena dia sama sekali tak lelah, dia duduk di karpet dan bersandar di dekat kepala Camus. Dia meraih jemari kekasihnya dan mengecupnya ringan. Lalu dia pun memejamkan mata tanpa niatan untuk tidur. Hanya ingin menyikmati kesunyian ini. Suara hembusan napas yang teratur, bunyi gesekan daun, juga lolongan serigala yang mulai tak sesering tadi. Benar-benar suasana yang sempurna untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Menyiapkan diri untuk menyambut esok yang telah mendekat di ambang pintu mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


End file.
